Anything For You
by Gleek-Klaine-Girl
Summary: Growing up with Blaine is possibly the best thing to happen to Kurt. They've been through everything together. From first crushes to heartbreak. It's no surprise when Kurt falls for Blaine, and he falls hard. But unsure of how to show his feelings, Kurt gets help from someone he doesn't expect... And he couldn't be happier with the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is written for the Glee Kink Meme so I hope you enjoy~ Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or none of the crap we were given in Season 4 regarding Klaine would have happened. ** **Summary of prompt: In a world where bps are highly coveted, Mr. Anderson knew he had to get one, not for himself, but for his son. So when he finds out the Hummel's have one, he hires Burt and his wife to work for him, inviting his family to stay with them to help Blaine get used to having Kurt around.**

**Kurt and Blaine are little when they first meet, about four or five, and immediately become friends. Kurt doesn't know he's special and he won't until he's older. They both have no idea what's in store for them when their older.**

**After Kurt's mom dies, he takes it upon himself to help out with what she was supposed to do, which was to clean around the house and help with the cooking. He enjoys it, finding it all relaxing and gives him plenty of time to think. The only thing he didn't like was the time it took away from his hanging out with Blaine. It's during one of these long thinking sessions that he realizes he's in love with Blaine, about the age of 13.**

**That's also the time his father takes him aside and tells him about his anatomy and why he's special because of it. He feels like this will make Blaine not want him, so he does his best to hide his condition and his feelings.**

**He takes to wearing skirts with leggings while around the house. He finds them comfortable to be in, and no one seems to care, so why not? It works out to his advantage because about a week before Blaine's 16th birthday, Mr. Anderson approaches him and takes him to his office.**

**He asks if Kurt would like to give himself up to Blaine for his birthday(not like slavery), and of course he agrees. The thing about bps are, when the owner hits 16, the guys libido kicks into overdrive and they want sex more than an average male would. So to prepare for this, Mr. A had bought Kurt a special made toy. It straps around his waist, with a strap going down and pressing down into his clit, where it connects to the front of the toy, and a strap down his ass-crack, connecting to the back. A special dildo is attached and it is to stay in Kurt's body until Mr. A tells him that he can take it out.**

**So Kurt wears it, feeling a little uncomfortable just on the fact that it's the first thing that's been inside of him ever. What he doesn't know is that it's remote controlled with various vibrating (0-10) settings and it can make thrusting motions (from soft and slow to fast and hard). He almost collapses the first time it's turned on as Mr. A explains what it is. He keeps control of the remote and he will hit the buttons at random throughout the week to help keep Kurt in a constant state of arousal. He won't use the thrusting setting unless Kurt is standing up, or laying down in bed because the toy has to move in and out of his body. If it starts thrusting while Kurt's asleep, he wakes up and doesn't bother hiding his moans at how good it feels, all the while imaging Blaine**

**On Blaine's birthday, Mr. A gives him the remote, but doesn't tell him what it goes to. He just says to keep messing with the buttons and all will be revealed on Kurt's birthday next week. So Kurt has to deal with it for another week.**

**When everyone's going to bed after Kurt's birthday, he sneaks into Blaine's room and reveals what was going on, hoping Blaine won't be completely disgusted with him. Turns out it's the complete opposite. He's more turned on than he thought. They admit they have strong feelings for each other before actually getting to the sex.**

**Since Kurt has been used to coming several times a day because of the toy, he has to keep getting off, whether with Blaine or just with his own hand. He gets tense if he doesn't.**

**DW** **Blaine is a little bigger than the toy is, not by much, but enough for Kurt to feel the difference** **multiple orgasms from Kurt during his time with the toy, and when he and Blaine fuck** **Kurt always just dripping around the toy after he comes more than once and unable to clean himself up, so he has to continue his work while feeling his come sliding down his legs** **oblivious Blaine during those two weeks. He honestly has no idea it's happening right next to him** **Descriptions of what Kurt's feeling and where he's at when the toy starts doing something different to him, and how he hides it if he's hanging out with Blaine** **When they start to fuck, they go bareback and Kurt likes the feeling of being so full of come, and the feeling of it running down his legs when he walks since he's gotten used to not wearing any underwear with the toy** **He starts wearing short-skirts around Blaine when he's in a particularly horny mood and likes to present himself to the other (I'm thinking Blaine can be watching some tv and Kurt comes in with the shortest skirt he has, which barely covers anything. He bends over to clean the coffee table, presenting himself to Blaine. If that doesn't work, he lays on the ground, spreads his legs wide while he cleans the underside of the table, knowing Blaine wouldn't be able to resist then)** **A lot of sex, everywhere they can and in any position they can** **Any one of the help can walk in on them (original characters or not) and they can stay and watch if they want, but wont' be disgusted by it. It's only natural, after all** **Everything is completely consensual, so Kurt uses the toy willingly. But he isn't allowed to take it out on his own. When he needs the restroom, he needs one of the female help (preferably Brittany) to help him take it off and back on**

**DNW** **noncon** **Mr. Anderson getting off on Kurt. He's doing what he's doing for his son and that's it** **anyone else touching Kurt sexually** **any hard kinks**

**Bonus!** **If they go to school, Kurt still wears the skirt and all the teachers being okay with it. He has permission from Mr. A, who is important to the school. Blaine likes to slip his hand under the skirt during class and get Kurt off and making him sit in his own come for the rest of the period** **The Warblers find out about the bp and they all want to see. Blaine, feeling proud of having a hot boyfriend with one, has no problem with sitting Kurt on his lap, spreading his legs wide and showing the room the bp, rubbing at his clit until he comes from just that and getting turned on by the way Kurt's rubbing against his cock throughout**

- Glee -

Kurt doesn't question why his mother and father one day just packed up all their clothes and his toys, and they were moving into a different house, in a different neighborhood and into a different town. He knew, as much as his six-year old brain would let him, that his parents had to know what they were doing. They wouldn't be moving suddenly like this if they didn't. On the ride to their new home, his mother tells him how there will be a boy around Kurt's age for him to play with.

A nervous feeling twisted in his stomach. He hasn't really had much of a chance to talk to anyone other than his mom and dad. There were only the occasional visitor to the house, and only a handful of kids when he went to the park. What if this boy didn't like him? That would make this move absolutely horrible! He knew that he was going to have to do his best to make sure this worked out, if not for himself than for his parents. His father had made sure he knew that this was a great opportunity for them all and he wasn't going to ruin this for them.

With that determined thought in his mind, as soon as they pulled up to the rather large manor where they would be staying, Kurt got out of the car, squared his little shoulders and took off when his mother gave him the okay. He ran into the house, slowing down once he saw just how large just the foyer was. His big curious eyes took in as much as he could, his quest to find this boy completely forgot. For now, all he wanted to do was see if all the other rooms in this place were as amazing looking as this one was.

He took the time moving through each room, not paying any mind to anyone who may be cleaning/working in the room at the time. He didn't notice the curious looks he was receiving, nor did he notice the small boy following a couple feet behind. He was so caught up with the sheer magnitude of the room, all the expensive looking items. It was so much to take in at one time, a lot more than his brain can process at the time.

Since he decided that his search of the place as done now, Kurt decided it was about time that he got to what he had actually planned on doing: Finding this boy. With a new air of confidence, he took off, speeding around the corner to run straight into a small body, causing them both to land on their butts. A blush of embarrassment quickly spread across Kurt's face and he stood quickly.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed, holding out a hand to help the other boy up. It took a few seconds before it really clicked in his mind that this had to be the boy he was looking for. This was just great. The first thing he does is embarrass himself, and the knowledge of that makes the blush on his face darken.

The boy smiled reassuringly, easily taking Kurt's hand and using it to help himself up. He didn't really need the help, but he knew it was the polite thing to do. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault completely." he said. It took a few seconds for him to realize that their hands were still connected, but it honestly didn't bother him. He figured it'd be a great time to introduce himself. "My name's Blaine. You must be the new people's kid."

Kurt nodded slowly, trying desperately to get his embarrassment down. He shook Blaine's hand once before quickly pulling his hand away. "Yeah. I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you." He forced a quick smile on his face before taking a step back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a nice dark hole to disappear into for the rest of my life." He couldn't believe he had just did something so stupid like that within the first hour of being in a new place. There was no way this kid was going to want to be his friend now.

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed, stepping forward quickly. "Don't do that! I was kind of hoping that since there was another kid around, that maybe you would want to come play with me." he said, sounding a little sheepish.

Kurt blinked, uncomprehending for a moment before a giant smile took over his face. "Yes! Of course!" Blaine actually wanted to play with him! This was amazing! No one ever wanted to play with him after knowing him for more than a few minutes. He just had to make sure he didn't end up doing something stupid again and everything will end up being okay.

- Glee -

**Love it or hate it? Please let me know! Sorry this was a little short. I promise that I'm just getting started and the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I know I said it was going to be longer, but I promise for sure the next one will be. Hope you enjoy (^-^)**

- Glee -

It took awhile for Kurt to get used to staying with the Andersons. There was always so people around at any given time and he wasn't used to so many people who were bigger than him. Thankfully Blaine was there with him a lot of the time, playing with him and just keeping him company in general. When they weren't together, Kurt spent his time with his mother, helping out whenever he could with her cooking the meals and the cleaning around the house. He wanted to learn all he could so he could help, since there were only a handful of other people who help out around the house.

Everything was going great once the family got into the swing of things of the manor. That was, until Elizabeth Hummel grew ill shortly after Kurt turned eight. She tried so hard to keep up with her work, but as the days passed, she grew more and more tired. Within two months, she was barely able to get out of bed. She only had enough strength to get to the restroom and back. Burt and Kurt both did their best to keep her comfortable and as happy as she could be.

She lasted for another month before the disease took her from them. She slipped away peacefully and there was a small funeral held for her. Everyone spent the day dressed in black to show their mourning. It was a week later when Blaine found Kurt hidden away in an isolated corner, sitting on a window bench. He was staring out the window, watching the rain fall with his eyes red-rimmed. He was still wearing his mourning clothes and an uncomfortable feeling twisted in Blaine's stomach.

He walked over silently, taking a seat on the far side of the bench, giving Kurt some space. They sat there in silence for quite some time before he scooted closer. He didn't say anything as he took the pale hand, squeezing gently, hoping to show that he was there for him. No words were said, just Blaine watching Kurt watching the rain. He moved his hand to rub Kurt's back gently, feeling the tension in the small body slowly start to drain.

He scooted closer when Kurt finally turned towards him. There was a second of silence before he found himself with an arm full of crying boy. He wrapped his arm around the trembling body, pulling him closer, rubbing his back. He made some comforting noises from the back of his throat, his heart aching with how much pain his friend was going through. He hummed a random tune, just waiting it out. He knew that it would be better in the long run if he waited and not tried to get the crying to stop like anyone else would.

When the sobbing slowly trickled down to just the occasional sniffle, Blaine pulled back. He hesitantly helped wipe away the tears, the ache inside him easing some at the grateful smile Kurt gave him. He put a reassuring smile on his face, hoping to help cheer his friend up. "Tell me about her?" he asked. Of course he knew about Elizabeth, but she wasn't someone with whom he spent a lot of time talking to. But even if he had known everything he could about her, he still would have asked, if only to see the way Kurt seemed to relax.

Kurt gave a watery smile, gave one last little sniffle before he nodded. "Of course." he said, frowning for a second at how shaky his voice sounded. He took a moment before he started talking, going on and on about anything and everything he could think of about his mother. He told of the way she would laugh when his father did something embarrassing. How she would always cheer him up when he was feeling down. The way she would take care of both her men when they were sick. There was one story that took place last year, where both Kurt and Burt were sick with the flu and Burt was complaining more about it than Kurt was.

Blaine smiled and laughed at the appropriate points during the stories, the ache in his chest easing with each one told. His hand kept up a constant rubbing along Kurt's back, unaware that he was even doing it. It was hours later before Kurt stopped talking and they stood.

"Come on. Let's go play outside." Blaine said, taking hold of Kurt's hand and tugging gently to get him to start moving. "We'll do whatever you want."

Kurt smiled, all his tears dried up. "Let me go change first." he said, reluctantly pulling his hand away. "I'll meet you out back."

They exchanged one last smile before going their separate ways. Blaine glanced back at Kurt's retreating figure, vowing to himself to do whatever he can from now on to keep Kurt happy. He was going to keep that promise, unaware that Kurt would also be making that same promise in the next few years.

- Glee -

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did or not. I would love to hear from you~ (^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. I can't apologize enough! I really have no excuse other than pure laziness and being busy with work. So I hope you all enjoy this update and I will do my absolute best with getting the next one up faster. It'll be easier I think because that's when all the good stuff starts happening. This one is just gonna be a leading-up sort of thing. Enjoy~ **

- Glee -

Things between Kurt and Blaine after that. Their friendship grew stronger, but the amount of time they spent together grew shorter. Even though he didn't have to, Kurt had taken it upon himself to take over his mother's duties around the house. The other workers were always telling him that he didn't have to, that he was just a child and he should enjoy that while he should. Deep down he knew they were right, but there was a part of him that was saying he needed to do this, for his mother and for himself.

It seemed though as the years passed, and despite the fact that they spent so much time together around the house and at school, they were slowly drifting apart. Kurt found himself spending more and more time at the house, helping out with the chores instead of going to hang out with Blaine. He could tell that his friend was disappointed each time that he said no, but there were things he had to do and there were so many hours in the day to do them. Surely the other understood? After all, people were coming and going all the time and someone had to get the job done.

It was a little after he had turned fourteen that things started to change for him. He couldn't help but notice the looks his father sent him whenever they were together; like he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to. Kurt was honestly afraid of what it might be, but seeing the looks and not knowing what they meant finally pushed him to the edge and he waited until his father was alone before approaching him.

"Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, looking around to make sure they were really alone.

Burt hesitated for a moment, a part of him dreading what it could be, but knowing there was no way he'd deny his son anything. "Yeah. Of course." he said, making sure his expression remained open and helpful. "What's up?"

"I couldn't help but notice you giving me these looks lately and it's making me think that there might be something wrong."

Burt sighed, running a hand over his balding head before he sat down. "There's nothing wrong exactly..." he trailed off, trying to think of how he wants to word what he wants to say. He could see the worry growing in his son's eyes and knew that there was no way he could put this off any longer. "Some time in the future, people will start looking at you differently.I just want to make sure you're prepared for when that happens."

Kurt frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Why's that?" he asked, confused.

Burt shifted, uncomfortable. "It's because... You know..." He leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "You're different anatomy. It's not like other males."  
"People will look at me differently if they find out I have girl parts?" Kurt asked, pain twisting in his stomach for a second. Would Blaine be disgusted if he found out? Would he accept him for the way he is? If he didn't, he really didn't know what he would do. He couldn't lose his best friend!

He nodded, seeing the rising panic on his son's face. "Yeah. But don't worry about it. It's nothing bad. I promise you that." He continued on, reassured when Kurt relaxed. "For the most part, depending on who finds out, or whoever you feel comfortable with knowing, things will be good for you. But you must remember that there are bad people in the world too. They will try to take advantage of you, so I want you to be careful."

A thoughtful look crossed Kurt's face as he took the seat across from his father. "So what you're saying is... What exactly?"

Burt sighed as he scooted forward in his seat. "Basically what I'm saying is I want you to be careful. Not everyone in this world is going to have good intentions. What you have, the thing that makes you different from the other guys, is rare and you have been blessed with it. When the time comes, don't just throw yourself at any guy who wants you. Because you matter Kurt, and you mean the world to me. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

A warm feeling spread through Kurt's body at his father's words of caring. He knew that he cared for him, but to hear him say it like that made him happier than he could explain. "You're not going to lose me dad. I promise I'll be careful about who finds out."

They stood up and Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, which was returned. When they stepped away, Burt put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "One last thing you should know. Mr. Anderson knows about your secret. It was something he needed to know when we moved in. Don't worry though, it's no big deal."  
Kurt nodded, knowing his dad was right. Mr. Anderson has been nothing but kind to their family since they moved in, so he knew he wasn't going to have a problem with him. "I love you dad." he said, giving his father one last hug.

"Love you too buddy." Burt said, a smile on his face. "Now it's back to work for the both of us." With that, they went their separate ways: Burt to the garage and Kurt to the kitchen to get some work done.

- Glee -

**I'm not to happy with how this chapter turned out, but maybe you did? Let me know what you thought! Good, bad, in between. I would love to hear it~ **

**Chapter is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.**


End file.
